Everything I Do
by Eternal Contradiction
Summary: The Peacecraft castle is attacked at an abysmal time. The pilots do what they can, and lock the princess away for her own safekeeping. Now she's back, and looking for revenge against those who would dare attempt to harm all she holds dear.
1. Everything I Do

Everything I do

She rubbed her eyes as the computer was finally turned off after 12 hours of working on it without reprieve.   Even though it wasn't particularly late at night, she had still been up hours, working on some financial project that had little meaning to her.    On top of that she had a regular day's work to complete, and her assistant hadn't bothered to show up today.    So much for work ethic.     The only person she knew who worked harder than she did was Heero; he just never quit working.    Some times she would rope him into helping her with an assignment, but that usually made her feel like she was using the fact he was always around her.    Bodyguards like him work 24/7 but they sometimes don't seem to be doing anything except looking over your shoulder.

She knew he was sitting a few feet away from her.   He was probably making sure the castle was secure, even though it was his flawless security-program working, and there was a room full of hired staff watching out for intruders.    She couldn't even pick her nose with ease in this place.

She became aware the radio was on in the background.   She remembered turning it on early this morning while she was in the shower.    Did no one think to turn these things off to save electricity?    Footsteps echoed in the hallway as Duo (or so she guessed) run by yelling he didn't realize to whom the underwear belonged to.    In reply to this an unmistakably upset Wufei ranted that he must have known or he wouldn't have hung them in place of the Preventor flag.  

Relena slouched against her desk and watched Heero's strong lean fingers tap gently against the keyboard on his laptop.     How could someone so strong and cold-blooded be so graceful in his movements?   She could never understand how someone could be as good at everything as he was.    As if he could feel her eyes on him he looked up.    Returning her smile he went back to being occupied by his computer.

She sauntered over behind him and leaned over his shoulder.    Contently she watched him work with her arms resting on his broad shoulders.     A lock of his messy brown hair tickled her nose as she breathed.    His hair smell suspiciously like her shampoo, Duo had probably stole Heero's again, so he stole hers.    She moved her arms until they were encircling his neck and blew softly in his ear.

She had to turn her head for a second to sneeze as one of his stray hairs almost went up her nose.    When she got her normal wits about her he had finally stopped typing and now was raptly in her attention.    She giggled softly as he twisted her and his chair a certain way only he could and she ended up on his lap.

"What have you been so preoccupied working on?"    She snuggled closer on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.    She was incredible comfortable in any position like this with him, it was like they belonged together.   

"Security measures."

"Thank you Heero, I don't know how many times I would have died if it wasn't for you."

"But you also almost died a lot of times because of me."

"It's not important to me.   All that matters is I met you, not how you reacted when we met."   She curled her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, the hum of his laptop lulling her into sleep.    His lips pressed against her soft golden hair he looked out the window to see the stunning white world outside.    Snowflakes danced from the dark night sky, a stark white against black, purity against death.    In the yard the remains of the snow fort built that day, while some people were hard at work, was slowly being washed out by every added snowflake.    It was a pristine view that would be marred the next day as people went on with their lives.

He looked down at the angel in his arms, expecting her to be sound asleep for her breathing had grown shallow minutes before.   But she too was looking out her bay-windows deep in thought.    Sensing that his eyes were no longer looking at the same thing she was, she turned her head to look up at him.    In the background the radio started to play an old love song.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

Her head came off of his shoulders as she looked towards the radio still playing on her dresser.    Was it still playing?   Shouldn't the batteries have run out yet?

_What you mean to me  _

"Dance with me Heero?"

_Search your heart - search your soul_

"I don't dance."

"We danced together a long time ago, at the school dance."   He voice took on a slightly dreamy tone.    "I still have some of my so called friends mentioning how graceful we were together, and then they ask if I ever saw you again.    For a soldier you sure were a great dancer."  

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

"I still am a great dancer.   Come on, I'll show you."   He lifted her off of her cocoon like position on his lap and took her waiting hand.   Gathering her close to him once more he guided them in a graceful rhythm to the soft music.
    
    _ Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

They danced in silence for a few moments until surprisingly enough he was the one to break it.

"You are worth it you know."

"I'm worth what?"

"Dying for."

She rested her head on his shoulder to hide the tears that were streaming down her face.    He gently rested his hand on the back of her head and continued to lead them in the dance.

"Promise me you won't sacrifice yourself for me."   He was silent for a moment, but the next words to the song seemed to answer for him.
    
    _You know it's true_
    
    _Everything I do - I do it for you_
    
    "I would do it a million times a day if it kept you safe."    Real life must have started to get to him, he was getting sentimental in the past couple of years.
    
    _Look into my heart - you will find_
    
    _There's nothing there to hide_
    
    "Please, never die on me, I don't think I could live without you.    I love you Heero."   There, it was out in the open, she just hoped he reacted positively to her.    He stiffened as if in pain, then as if realizing she was looking for his reaction he relaxed a bit.
    
    _Take me as I am - take my life_
    
    _I would give it all - I would sacrifice_
    
    "I'm not good enough for you, you deserve the perfect man and I'm not it.    Just discard your feelings, true love will come along for you someday."   He turned his head away from her so she wouldn't see the glimpse of emotion he had let through; some things were harder to do than others.
    
    Even though he had hurt her feelings to the point where she felt like crawling in her bed and crying in the fetal position, she didn't think he really wanted her to agree with him.    She would strive to make sure his feelings for her were what he said, she wouldn't let go this time.    He meant more to her than the world. 
    
    _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_
    
    _I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_
    
    "Any woman in her right mind would declare you to be the perfect man for her.    You're strong, handsome, noble, smart, sexy, and how far do you want me to go with this?"
    
    "Keep going; I want to hear this." 
    
    "And I thought Duo had a big ego.   Heero, any woman would gladly be swept off her feet by you, including me.    Don't push all of us away.    I'm sure there's a perfect woman out there for you, you just have to find her."
    
    _You know it's true_
    
    _Everything I do - I do it for you_
    
    "Hnm."
    
    "When you find her I'll even help organize the wedding.    It may break my heart, but I'd do it for you.   I'd do anything for you."   If he was willing to sacrifice so would she.   Anything, everything… no matter how much it hurt her.
    
                   _There's no love - like your love_
    
    _   And no other - could give more love_
    
    "I think I'll take you up on that offer.   I sure as heck am not organizing a wedding.    I would have to love her more than anything to take the plunge."
    
    "You will."   She thanked God he couldn't see the tears in her eyes, and she hoped he couldn't feel them soaking through his jacket.
    
    _               There's nowhere - unless you're there_
    
    _               All the time - all the way_
    
    "Marry me?"
    
    She stifled a sob.   "What!?!"
    
    "My life is nothing without you tormenting me in it.   I want to know your safe for the rest of our lives."
    
    "Real romantic proposal Casanova.    Sure I'll marry you, if only to put you out of your misery."
    
    _               Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_
    
    _   I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_
    
    "How's this."   He got down on one knee; her heart quaked within its confines.   "Relena, you know I'm not good with words like Quatre, nor do I have a hidden romantic streak like the other guys, but I would be honored if you would be my wife."
    
    Silence.
    
    "Are you crying?"
    
    She flung herself down into his arms, sobbing in relief and joy.   "You're wrong Heero, you do have a romantic streak, and I don't care if you got the proposal out of that bad movie you claimed not to be watching last night.   I'd be honored to be your wife, just don't expect me to cook."   They kissed to seal the promise and the future.
    
                   _I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_
    
    _               Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_
    
                   Duo came running into the room.   He moaned when he saw his friends embracing on the floor.   "You guys do pick the most inopportune times." He muttered under his breath.
    
                   Clearing his throat he cautiously called Heero.   When no one answered him because of other obligations he tried again.    Finally he had to go over and break it up.
    
                   "Heero, Relena, I have bad news.   The castle is under attack, and we have orders to bring Relena to the bomb shelter before heading out to battle.   I'm so sorry."
    
                   Relena gasped and broke away from her friends, running towards the window to look out onto her castle grounds.    Heero tackled her to the ground just as a bombardment of bullets shot through the large window.   Duo yelped as he dove for cover.
    
                   Heero grabbed her hand and darted for the door.    Duo followed closely behind them, calling for them to duck every once and a while, and turning mid-run to shoot at their pursuers.   Heero ducked into a corridor perpendicular to where they were running.    Duo ran by them, gave and inconspicuous wave and continued on his way.   Soon the enemy ran by in pursuit of the braided pilot.    Heero put Relena safely behind him and shot Duo's followers from the side with his silencer.   Duo saluted before turning and running another way.
    
    He took another gun from the back of his jeans, loaded it, and handed it to Relena.    She looked repulsively at the weapon in her hands.    He covered her trembling hands with his own and rubbed his thumb over the back of her knuckles.
    
    "Just in case.   I want you protected.    I wouldn't give you a gun if I didn't know you could use it if you had to."
    
    "Yes you would have."   He nodded in acknowledgment and started to defensively sidle down the hall.    Relena followed closely behind him, not wanting to get herself in any trouble so she would have to resort to using a gun.   She had the concealed weapon safely in her waistband where it belonged.   It had been a long time since she held a firearm.
    
    They reached the end of the hallway that led into the kitchen.   There was someone just around the corner.   Heero clicked off the safety on his gun.   It gave Relena quite a start to realize it hadn't been off the whole time, but she figured Heero's reflexes were good enough to click and shoot.    They stood there for what seemed like hours, waiting for the other one to move.   The opposition sneezed once, and Relena jumped.
    
    Heero walked out of the hallway, nodded his head as he walked past.   
    
    "Trowa."
    
    "Heero."
    
    "You two aren't very funny you know.   I was starting to get frightened."   The strangest thing happened, both Heero and Trowa started to laugh.   She sulked for a bit, it wasn't all that funny.    Then the sounds of their surprisingly almost normal laughs lulled her into giggling on her own.
    
    Suddenly Trowa lifted his gun and aimed at Heero's head.   A thousand thoughts went through Relena's mind.   Was Trowa the enemy?   Could this not be Trowa?   Was someone behind Heero?   Trowa fired and a small door off to the side opened.    Heero muttered something that sounded like show-off clown as he led Relena towards the hidden door, depending on Trowa to latch it behind them. 
    
    Relena found herself in a tunnel leading down under the castle.   In all the years that she lived here she never knew about this particular hidden passageway.   It opened up into a series of cave openings.    Heero led her into the third one on the left and turned right once inside of it.    He poked the nozzle of his gun into a small hole and the wall moved inward.    Relena found herself in a small hidden room, complete with a small bed and non perishable food supplies.    
    
    Heero gave her one last kiss before he headed towards the door and started to close it.
    
                   "Please stay with me Heero."   He walked back to her side and enveloped her in a hug.
    
                   _Ya know it's true_
    
    _               Everything I do - I do it for you_
    
                   "I'd rather fight for you, so I would know if we don't win I did everything in my power to keep you safe."
    
                   "I understand.   Please come back alive.   I love you Heero."
    
                   He touched the side of her face and whispered his love for her for the first time, before turning from the room without a backwards glance.   She sunk to the floor of the dark room, and realized she didn't know if it would be the last time she would ever see him, hold him close to her, or declare her love to him in person.
    
    The thought of him dying scared her more than anything ever did in her life.   What could she do about it?
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    End of chapter one!   I hope you all like my latest story.    Please review.
    
    http://www.geocities.com/relenafanel
    
    If you have a Gundam Wing story you wouldn't mind if I put on my site please sent it to 
    
    relenafanel@hotmail.com  
    
     Please visit just for the sake of going also, it specializes in hilarious Gundam Wing fanfictions.
    
    Read my other stories:
    
    This Is Not My Day
    
    Preventor's Grapevine
    
    Clinic's Therapy
    
    Must I Kill You!?
    
    Watch for my not-very-frequent updates.


	2. Save Me

Everything I Do - 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena looked around the small room that held her captive. She didn't know how much time had gone by, but she was getting restless. The lock mechanism on the door was surprisingly complex, and it looked quite new. It seemed like Heero had been gone forever, but in reality it was probably only minutes. All her life she had thought peace was the only solution, and rightfully so. But it left her feeling helpless, unable to know what was happening in the world around her.  
  
She knew war; her whole existence was one giant battle after another. She could fight, Heero and her father before him had made sure of that. Was it worth it, going into battle, and maybe dying, to find the whereabouts of one man? At this time she thought that it was, but she was cool-headed enough to realize it would be dangerous. He would never forgive her, nor himself if anything happened to her. Just like she would never forgive herself if she didn't try and he passed on.  
  
What was it he had said? "I'd rather fight for you, so I would know if we don't win I did everything in my power to keep you safe." The question was, could/would she fight?  
  
She pulled the gun out of her waistband and held it in her hand. The cold steal welcomed her and she thought of the last time she held a gun with the purpose of doing harm with it. She couldn't kill Lady Une that night, what made her think she could kill someone now? Desperation? Love? Cold determination? Everything? Heero wasn't the only one who liked the feel of a gun in their grip, liked the secure feeling it brought with it.  
  
She opened the magazine and counted the amount of bullets Heero had given her. She figured 6 bullets wouldn't help her predicament very much, and she would need more ammo. In a small box under the bed she found a few bullets, but she didn't know whether they would fit her gun. Heero was quite picky with the type of guns he used. It had to always be the same make and size, he wouldn't own anything newer than models made a hundred years ago. Everyone had their own idiosyncrasies, she supposed, and hers was him.  
  
Again she wearily studied the lock on the old door. She didn't think the door could be broken down. She would just have to pick it. Could he not have made anything easy for her, she thought with growing determination. Her hands were surprisingly steady as she jammed a bobby pin into the lock. Silencing an oath she hauled out the slightly too large clip. She franticly searched through her pockets for something smaller, but she knew her search was probably futile.  
  
Soon all the pins on her hair were in a pile on the floor, in search for one that was smaller than the other. In desperation she shook out her hair again, knowing she didn't miss one, but hoping all the same. Something made a slight clinking sound on the dirt floor and she looked around her with teary eyes. She almost fainted in relief and good luck when she spotted a paperclip at her feet. Without thinking how it got there, and not particularly caring, she made it into a thin strip of wire, turned the lock clockwise, and jiggled the wire a bit.  
  
Not quite to her surprise, but to her immense relief, the lock clicked and the door parted open. She silently thanked Duo for all those hours he had secretly taught her how to pick locks, hack, and a bunch of other illegal things that could be useful to her. She slipped out into the dark corridor and moved silently towards the way Heero had brought her, or so she hoped.  
  
She soon found herself hopelessly lost among a labyrinth of dank underground chambers, and yet she didn't give up hope. She successfully traced her footsteps back to the door from whence she came. She thought that if she left footprints on the dirt floor, then surely Heero had too, but it seems he had effectively wiped them out, or else glided above the floor. She bent and inspected the floor closely, not all that astonished by Heero's thoroughness at coving his tracks, but most definitely surprised at the slight scratch marks he had unknowingly left on the floor. There may be hope of getting out of this hellhole after all.  
  
Almost as if the scratch marks had been intentional, they led her directly to the door she came through, or what she thought to be the door she came through. She pushed and she pulled at the door, but it would not budge. She kicked it in frustration, she'd come this far, a little door wasn't going to undo her now, was it? There was no lock in sight for her to pick, and brute force seemed to be the only way, yet she couldn't seem to have enough strength.  
  
She stepped back, getting ready to try the force thing again, but the door started to open on it's own. On the other side stood a man wearing regular street clothes. Her mind screamed, debating whether this person was friend or foe. She didn't know what to do, what if he was an enemy? What if he was a friend and she killed one of her own people, someone who could make the difference in this battle. She brought a wooden plank down on his head anyway; no matter who he was it wouldn't make much of a difference now, she reflected as she locked the door behind her.  
  
She stumbled into the lit kitchen and tripped over Trowa's prone body. Stifling a scream she bent down next to him. Her eyes re-adjusted to the kitchen lighting and she noticed the rise and falling of his chest. Grabbing him under his shoulders, she hauled him into the pantry where they were out of view and tried to revive her friend. Trowa sat up groggily and blinked at her. He rubbed his eyes and put his fingers in front of his face as if to see if he was delusional.  
  
"Relena? What the *censored* are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to help. I need to do this Trowa, and don't tell me I'm not capable. You know full well I can handle a gun."  
  
"Go back down."  
  
"I can't." When he looked at her telling her she darn well could and would, she continued on. "I locked some guy down there. I wasn't sure what side he was on so I figured it was safer."  
  
Trowa opened the latched door and stared at the guy. He raised his eyebrows and closed it again. He turned and faced her with a stern look on his face.  
  
"He's foe. He was going down there to look for you and I got in his way. You're safer up here."  
  
She knew this was the most acknowledgement about staying up here she was going to get from him. "Do you think we could lock more people down there?"  
  
He muttered something and shook his head. He took her by the elbow and guided her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"If you want to stay up here you must be quiet."  
  
Silence.  
  
"OK, we're going to find Quatre."  
  
She laughed silently at how easy extracting that information from him was as she followed him without a sound. Her breath caught in her throat as they reached the main corridor of the castle. Lying on the antique white marble floor was layers of mutilated human limbs, the drying blood making the floor slick. A few unfortunate souls moaned for redemption as they padded by the formerly magnificent rooms.  
  
Relena had to cringe and look away as they passed one of her antique suits of armor with a head impaled on its spear. She muted a cry as she accidentally stumbled over the estranged body. Was to stop massacres like this the real meaning of peace?  
  
Trowa stopped in front of the large wooden library doors. He enveloped her in a hug and asked if she was all right. An un-Trowa like gesture, and the only sign to say he too was affected by the slaughter in the halls. He reached out a hand to open the statuesque doors, but stopped short.  
  
"Brace yourself, we don't know what's on the other side. This was Quatre's station to guard."  
  
She nodded and prepared for the worse. Trowa softly pushed the doors open and a volley of traps went off aimed directly for them. Relena hit the ground as Trowa jumped up to balance on top of the door. Quatre hurried over and helped Relena off the blood-covered floor.  
  
"What are you doing here Miss Relena?"  
  
She rubbed someone else's blood off of her hands as she got out of Trowa's way. He gracefully landed on the floor and quickly closed the heavy doors behind them.  
  
Quatre picked up a spear and placed it back on its shelf. "Help me re-set these traps, and then we can talk." They set up the intricate volley of death traps Quatre was using for protection and settled themselves on the large sofa next to the fireplace.  
  
"So you want to find Heero?" Quatre took out a small palm computer and looked at a virtual map of the castle. "I believe he's on the third floor. What happened down in the basement for you to come up here?"  
  
"The fact that down there I was helpless and I feel in control when I'm up here. You know exactly how I feel, don't you Quatre?"  
  
"I suppose I do. But do you think it's safer up here? Heero would kill us if anything happened to you." He muttered under his breath that Heero would kill the whole world if anything happened to her. So much for pacifism.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Let Trowa or I accompany you. It would not be secure for you to be alone in a castle under siege."  
  
"I'll be fine!"  
  
"I insist!"  
  
Relena picked the spear up off the bookshelf and heaved it at Quatre. It let out a loud thwacking sound as it slammed into the eye of a bust next to his head. Quatre visibly gulped and wretched the spear out of the head, it came loose in a screech or metal on metal.  
  
"I hope that was what you were aiming for."  
  
"I assure you it was, and I never miss what I intent to hit. Now where is Heero?"  
  
"I believe he is picking them off one by one from the roof down." Relena stood up and took a step towards the door. Her foot hit the blood of one of Quatre's poor mangled victims he had successfully hidden and she felt herself fall backwards.  
  
The guys watched in surprise as she back flipped gracefully and landed in a crouching position. She wiped her bloody hands on Quatre's vest and stalked out of the room. Trowa was just about to go after her when a bomb flew through the library window. The two of them struggled to deactivate it as Relena started up the great marble stairway. It was hazardly slippery because of the bodily liquids leaking down like a waterfall. She grimaced and wished someone would clean up this mess as Quatre had done to the library. She muffled a scream as an arm rolled down a couple of steps to come to a rest at her feet.  
  
Somewhere nearby someone moaned. She cursed battlegrounds and people who would disrupt her peace for this massacre. As the steps ascended she could hear the sounds of war closer to her ears. She wanted to cry when the screams of some tortured fighter echoed through the halls. She prayed the person was a foe and blocked it out. Heero would be disappointed if he thought she was a weakling who couldn't control her emotions.  
  
Screw Heero, someone needed help! It wasn't like her to ignore the plea of the innocent on regular days, what was so different about this one? Besides the danger and the fighting at her doorstep that is. She took a step to her right, which led down a dark hallway to the person who needed help. She hesitated for a moment and wondered exactly what was waiting for her down the hall. For all she knew it could be a group of the adversaries, waiting to lure someone into a helpless trap. Or it could be some poor child who got caught in the midst of a battle they didn't understand. Heck she didn't even understand it.  
  
With a certain amount of courage she was glad she possessed, she started towards the screaming victim. An expensive antique painting by Thomas Kincaid was slashed to pieces with a bloody knife. Was this a personal siege against her? Anyone in their rightful mind would have stole the painting and hocked it for at least a quarter mill. She then came upon a scene that sent her heart racing and her chilled her body. One of her personal bodyguards stood between a foe and a little girl cuddled on her dead mother's lap. The child was whimpering against her mother's cold shoulder as the officer in blue hacked away at the barely standing young man.  
  
Relena's mind registered the fact that all the foes seemed to be dressed in a navy-blue uniform much like the green Preventor one. She watched the blue asshole finish mangling her friend's arm and reach for his gun.  
  
With a sickening crunch much like that of bones breaking, she hauled a piece of glass out of the broken picture frame. The man in blue turned towards her and raised his gun on a reflex reaction.  
  
"That's right. I'm the one you want to kill. Leave everyone else out of this you asshole. Face me like the coward you are!"  
  
"Miss Relena! What're ye doing?" Her bodyguard did the job he was paid to do and leaped between her and the adversary. The man smirked and pulled the trigger of his gun.  
  
Relena hurled the piece of glass and dragged the officer down with her. The bullet imbedded itself in his bullet-proof vest and settled harmlessly. They stood up and he looked towards the man who had been killing him moments before. The piece of glass was deeply imbedded into his skull and brain fluid was leaking on to the floor.  
  
"Ye killed him yer majesty."  
  
Relena looked up from where she was crouched beside the little girl and her mom. The little girl was sobbing into the princess's shoulder as she checked the mother's pulse.  
  
"She's alive!"  
  
"Thank the lord."  
  
"You and your wife need to get to a hospital. I'm afraid your daughter may be traumatized by what she's seen today. Is there any way for you to get to a medical clinic?"  
  
"Major Po is fixing people up on the second floor."  
  
"Good luck to you." She watched as the man picked up his injured wife with a shaky arm, while his little girl walked beside them. That family should survive this fight. Would others? She curled up into a ball at the feet of the dead man.  
  
She had killed. She had taken the life of another. Could she ever go back to the life she had innocently led? How could she survive this when it felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest? She may as well have died for all its worth, she already felt as if she had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter two! I hope you're all enjoying this immensely. Please review.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/relenafanel  
  
If you have a Gundam Wing story you wouldn't mind if I put on my site please sent it to relenafanel@hotmail.com Please visit just for the sake of going also, it specializes in hilarious Gundam Wing fanfictions.  
  
Read my other stories:  
  
This Is Not My Day Preventor's Grapevine Clinic's Therapy Must I Kill You!? I'm Not In Love With Heero Yuy!! Valentine's Day Showdown  
  
Watch for my not-very-frequent updates. 


	3. Overcome

Everything I Do-3  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena got up on shaky knees after having a good cry in the middle of a battle. What was wrong with her? This wasn't a good time to be showing weaknesses. Many other people had taken more lives than she had. Heero couldn't even count the amount he had killed. But she still had emotions and a heart, and she didn't want to become a ruthless cold-hearted killer like the pilots had become. She watched the long tedious process of reverting back into someone with emotions Heero was currently going through. Would that ever happen to her?  
  
If she was to survive this night she had to put it out of her mind and become like Heero. She wished she could stay here and go to sleep, but that would be dangerous, not to mention unproductive. She had people to find, and friends to save. If only she could gather the courage.  
  
She scolded herself for being stupid and weak. She didn't want to prove Wufei's hypothesis of woman being the weaker gender to be true. Everyone knew it was false. She checked the pistol her victim had dropped and found he had used his last bullet on her. It didn't seem she was having any luck in the ammo department. She said an un-Relena like curse and jogged down the hallway. It was time to kick some ass- assassin style.  
  
She quickly rounded a corner and bumped full force into someone. She had her gun to his head and fixed Heero's most unemotional look on her face. During the years she had discovered it was more threatening than looking mean.  
  
Duo looked into his predator's eyes and widened his own. He looked around in confusion as Relena slammed her gun his chest.  
  
"Is that you Rel, or has Heero taken to wearing a wig and girly clothing."  
  
"Duo?" She laughed nervously as she adjusted her gaze to one of mirth. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? What the *censored* are you doing here? Did Heero get you out of that little cubbyhole he stashed you in? Where is he, I'm looking for him?"  
  
"I'm looking for him myself. I think he's on the third floor. Do you know where Sally has set up her hospital?"  
  
"Why, are you hurt? You have a bruise right here." He tenderly traced a finger down her jaw and she swallowed a yelp of pain.  
  
"I'm fine, you should see the other guy."  
  
Duo snorted. "Showed him what a little hell-raiser you are aye?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and whispered in a hurt little voice. "I killed him."  
  
Duo looked astonished then enveloped her in a hug. "It'll be ok Relena. Soon the memory won't be as sharp. It hurts doesn't it? I remember the first time I took a life."  
  
"I don't think this is the time. There's a group of mean looking blue- coats coming our way." She pointed to a group of three coming down the stairs. Duo grabbed his gun and stood in a come-hither stance. The men just continued to run by them as if they weren't there. Relena figured someone must have scared the heck out of them. One of them slipped on the slick steps and brought the rest down a few flights with him. Relena and Duo looked down from the landing and saw one of them had fled, one had the bones in his leg protruding at a painful angle, and the last was obviously dead.  
  
Duo tucked away his gun and took Relena's arm charmingly. "Well that takes care of them. Where to, my lady?"  
  
"I want to find Sally to see if she knows where the rest of the girls are."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm looking for Heero for. He would know where Hilde is. He knows everything."  
  
"You're in the middle of a battle and all you can think of is your girlfriend. Shows where your priorities are."  
  
"Yeah, well I thought maybe I could get a little quickie. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Duo stopped his distasteful joke as a figure in black jumped out in front of him. Relena got between the two of them before a shooting match developed.  
  
"I know this is the best time to kill each other off without consequences, but I believe we need all the fighters we can on this side."  
  
Wufei grumbled about onnas always figuring out his devious plans while Duo sighed. "I would have figured you'd have heard us Fei."  
  
"I did. The two of you were talking louder than a cat in the heat."  
  
"Gee thanks for that thought."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Relena tapped her foot impatiently. "You two are just as bad. I need to talk to Sally."  
  
Wufei nodded solemnly and opened a hidden door he had been protecting. "Someone came here a little while ago mumbling about you saving his life. I didn't think it was true."  
  
"It's true."  
  
Sally looked up from tying a tourniquet around someone's sliced arm. Relena went over and gave her a hand while she set the poor lad's leg.  
  
"You've made one family very happy Relena. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I don't think so. From the story I gathered from the little girl, you killed someone. The first time hurts, but gradually the pain lessens."  
  
"Are we talking about murder or sex?"  
  
"At least you still have your wit."  
  
"And my life."  
  
Sally chuckled. "That's the spirit. Tell me what you came here for as you assist me take out this bullet."  
  
Relena dutifully picked up a sponge as blood started to seep out of a wound in the person's side. For the first time she looked at the poor patient. "Oh God! It's Hilde."  
  
Duo let out a strangled scream from half-way across the room and bound over a few injured people lying on the floor. He pushed Relena out of the way and took the hand of his love. Sally calmly handed him a sponge and he tried to franticly wipe away blood. He got a look at the person's face and squealed.  
  
"That's not Hilde!"  
  
The girls burst out laughing. Relena pointed to a person sleeping at his feet. "That's Hilde."  
  
"Hilde babe! Are you all right? I was so scared."  
  
Sally confidentially whispered to Relena. "She's going to be pissed for being awoke. I told her to take a nap half an hour ago when she almost collapsed on me."  
  
"So she's all right?"  
  
A thwacking sound came from where Duo was crouched on the floor. He rubbed his head ruefully as Hilde gave him back his gun, of which she had used the butt of to bash in a portion of his skull. Relena turned her attention back to Sally and the patient whose blood she was soaking up.  
  
"Do you know where any of the other girls are?" Relena said as she changed sponges.  
  
"Not particularly, why?"  
  
"I want to know if they're safe, and if they need any help."  
  
"Catherine is the only other one in the castle today, and I believe she's with Trowa."  
  
Relena looked alarmed. "I just left him half an hour ago and she wasn't there."  
  
Sally looked unconcerned. "I'm sure she's fine. If she was here I'd be putting her to work anyway."  
  
"I'll tell her if I see her." Relena handed the soaked sponge to a perplexed Duo and strode out of the room. Hilde ran up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Good luck finding him."  
  
"Thank you." She continued out of the room and into the unknown battle awaiting her.  
  
"Are you sure she'll be ok? I rather wouldn't patch together pieces of her mutilated body for a funeral."  
  
"I think Heero may be right when he insisted she was the strongest out of all of us." Duo absentmindedly rubbed his stomach where her gun had been pressed minutes before. "Do you guys ever have the feeling there is something your not being told?"  
  
"All the time, especially about those two."  
  
Relena stepped out the door only to be confronted by an over- zealous/protective Wufei who had been standing guard. She blocked his well-aimed punch and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor.  
  
"Don't you think it would be smarter to fight people coming to the hospital and not away from it?"  
  
"No one should leave once they come."  
  
"Okaay, well I'm leaving now."  
  
"I am not stopping you." Relena took her foot off of his chest."  
  
"No, I suppose you're not."  
  
She turned and walked down the hall towards the back stairway. Wufei looked up to the heavens and fiddled with a scrap of Gundam in his pocket.  
  
"Nataku, look over her. She needs the help of the strongest warriors."  
  
He didn't have long to dwell on thoughts of his lost wife he realized as he turned around. He had work to do. He came face to face with a bloody woman who somehow snuck passed his defenses. She collapsed into a bleeding heap in his outstretched arms.  
  
"Help me." The breath seemed to be drawn out of her in this heroic last effort to be strong. Wufei lifted his gory hand from the gaping wound in her back.  
  
"Colonial Noin? Noin? Noin!" He picked up her still body and rushed into the makeshift hospital. Sally grabbed a man with a broken leg and flung him off a table to make room for her newest patient. Wufei set her gently down and stood back, ready to help any way he could.  
  
Duo knelt down beside the man with a broken leg who was gesturing rudely to Sally as he moaned in pain. Duo grabbed the leg just below the knee and was about to pull.  
  
"Wait, do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Not at all. I've watched Heero before, and he was self-administering the setting." Duo yanked and the offensive man fainted in pain as his bones popped back in place.  
  
Sally, completely professional, tried administering CPR to her best friend. The room collectively held its breath as an attempt was made to bring the famous female warrior back from death. Sally looked down into the blank open eyes of her oldest friend and a tear trickled down her face.  
  
"I can't get her to breath." Sally whimpered and threw herself at the body. Wufei grabbed her from behind and held her against his shoulder. He gently stroked the hair that was coming unraveled out of its practical braids. Duo thanked God for the CPR course he had taken and set to work continuing the mouth-to-mouth administration. Sally pushed Wufei away in a hard smooth move and composed herself for the job that was ahead as the rest of the room mourned for the loss of a great fighter and friend. "There has to be something I can do."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
End of chapter three! I hope you're all enjoying this immensely. Please review.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/relenafanel  
  
If you have a Gundam Wing story you wouldn't mind if I put on my site please sent it to relenafanel@hotmail.com Please visit just for the sake of going also, it specializes in hilarious Gundam Wing fanfictions.  
  
Read my other stories:  
  
This Is Not My Day Preventor's Grapevine Clinic's Therapy Must I Kill You!? I'm Not In Love With Heero Yuy!! Valentine's Day Showdown  
  
Watch for my not-very-frequent updates. 


	4. It's Not Easy To Be Me

Everything I Do; 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena reached the back stairway without seeing friend or foe. She started to climb the old narrow stairway that had been designed for the use of servants in an era passed. She cautiously started the climb up a flight of stairs that would bring her another step closer to the roof. A thumping sound came from ahead on the dark stairway just as something crashed into her and knocked her back down the stairs. Another person and she bounced down the stairs and came to a stop in a tangle at the bottom.  
  
Relena massaged her head where it had smacked against the wall and woozily got to her feet. Catherine was knocked unconscious a few meters away. Someone started to clamber down the stairs as Relena flattened herself against the wall beside the stairs for support as much as self- preservation. Catherine was safely out of view to the side, and Relena braced herself against the pain.  
  
The man noticed Catherine's shoe when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He turned to face the unconscious girl and made the mistake of not looking the other way. He had a hand up to his cheek in an effort to stop the flow of blood inflicted by one of Catherine's knives. "There you are, you sneaky little bitch. I'll have fun making you pay for marring my perfect face." He raised his gun.  
  
Catherine awoke to the sound of a gun going off. She blinked in the dark hallway as the gun landed a few inches from her braced hand. She squinted to see the man lunge at a quick-footed girl. The unknown girl's foot struck him back against a wall. The man reached into his jacket just as a shot sounded from nearby. Catherine looked at her hands in astonishment as she realized it was her who had killed.  
  
Relena searched the man for identification and weapons. She found a small laser-gun in his pocket and wondered why man was so sadistic he would come up with new killing implements that would slay on contact, without pain or bloodshed, yet he still opted to use the violent gun. She placed the laser in her pocket and continued to look for weapons. She pulled a self-detonator out next. She was familiar with these miniature bombs that Heero so frequently used. They were made for a soldier to take the easy way out, and if one was really fast, they could use it as a hand- grenade, but not many could do that successfully.  
  
Last but not least she hauled a knife out of his boot and went to slide it into her shoe. It was then that she noticed she was wearing slippers, now covered in blood. She shrugged and slid the knife into her sleeve. Catherine watched while the fierce little woman gracefully got to her feet and walked over to her.  
  
Relena extended her hand to Catherine to help her off the ground. Catherine looked up at her with surprise shown on her face. They grasped hands and Catherine stumbled to her feet.  
  
The knife-throwing girl gasped as she looked into the eyes of the woman who helped her. A shiver went down her spine. "Relena!?" The woman just turned on her heels and headed back up the stairs. Catherine knew she would never forget the chill Relena's hard eyes caused, nor did she think her friend's life would ever be the same again.  
  
It took Catherine longer than she thought to catch up with Relena's self- assured, quick strides. When she did, Relena was just yanking a deeply imbedded knife out of the wooded wall paneling. The girl flicked it towards her and grinned when it was easily caught by the professional knife- handler.  
  
"I believe this is yours."  
  
"I can't believe you just went through the pockets of a dead man looking for weapons and didn't even blink." When she was looked at with that fazing, unreadable expression of Heero's she continued on. "It's just so un-Relena like. Are you possessed?"  
  
Relena just continued striding up the stairs. She turned around so suddenly Catherine almost lost her balance. "Do you need medical attention?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you be able to shoot the weapon again without hesitation?" She nodded to the gun Catherine still had clutched in her hand.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Relena nodded and continued up the stairs.  
  
"Why."  
  
"If I didn't think you could do it, I'd send you down to the infirmary to help Sally. As it is, I'd rather have you here to watch my back." Relena reached the next floor and opened the door instead of continuing on her way up the stairs.  
  
Catherine pinched herself to make sure she wasn't still knocked out and followed Relena's skilled movements. The other girl wasn't the least bit hesitant, scared, or distracted. This wasn't the peaceful girl she knew, and that frightened Catherine more than anything.  
  
She never thought she'd be praying for death. It had always been a wish for life she added in her prayers. She drifted back into a comatose state again and listened to a scream of horror. Was it her own?  
  
Duo wiped sweat off his forehead and hung his head. "I thought we had her for a moment." Hilde held back tears as Noin's pulse died. Sally ripped off an arm of the Preventor uniform and cleansed the elbow joint. She held a needle up to her own arm and was about to pierce the skin when Wufei stopped her.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"But you have to guard the door."  
  
"All these people are counting on YOU. You just can't sacrifice them for one dead woman, no matter how much you care. Let me do it." He yanked off his shirt and across the room an injured girl swooned. Duo muttered to Wufei and left the room to stand guard.  
  
Sally's hand shook as she pressed the needle into Wufei's flesh. The other side of the tubing was forced into Noin's vein. Hilde took up the CPR again as the blood transfusion began. Wufei looked down at the needle in his arm. It wasn't so bad, even if needles terrified him. He muttered a silent curse to Duo and thought 'it is not love that made me do this you braided baka' a bit too viciously. What else could it be?  
  
Quatre wasn't sure why Heero had commanded him to protect the library at all costs. The man had a reason for everything, and there was probably something extremely precious in the room. Trowa and he had de-activated the bomb within seconds of detonation. Both of them had been extremely worried about the princess and Quatre had volunteered to look for her. He just hoped he wouldn't be finding pieces. Quatre was yearning for a bit of action. He adored the rush, the violence, and the superiority when he came out victorious; and that scared him. No matter how much the battle appealed to him, peace was the most preciously delicate thing in the world, and he would make sure it would live on.  
  
Relena had made up her mind to move out of the castle after this was over. No matter how much these walls were scrubbed the stench of death would remain. She would never be able to cleanse the memories and horrors. She came to a halt at a corner and Catherine tiptoed after her.  
  
"What is it? Is there someone there?"  
  
Relena ignored her and reached around the corner. She yanked a man by his hair until he was in front of her. She held the knife to his throat and let it prick the skin. "What side are you on?"  
  
Relena pressed her knee into the back of his leg. It should have caused him to loose his balance, but instead he flung his head back and cracked his skull against hers. The knife flew from her hand as she was knocked against the wall. She reached for her gun; he reached for his. They both shot at exactly the same moment as they mirrored each other's movements of lunging to the ground.  
  
Catherine watched with open mouth at the perfect synchronies of their movements. She rushed over to Relena and helped her up.  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"No. Thank God." She walked over to the man and extended her hand. "I'm sorry Quatre. I didn't recognize you until it was too late."  
  
"Quatre! Oh God. Are you ok honey?" Catherine flung herself into his arms.  
  
"No. He's shot."  
  
Quatre looked at the girl with the expressionless voice. "And here we were worried about your safety. We should be sorry for the enemy." He grimaced as he looked at his slightly grazed arm. "How did you know?"  
  
"I always know where I hit." She ran a finger along her arm. "I can feel it." She bent to retrieve her knife. "You guys wait here." She walked towards a door.  
  
"Is there someone in there?"  
  
"I don't know. I have to use the bathroom."  
  
"In the middle of a battle?"  
  
"Nature calls." She shrugged.  
  
Quatre started to mutter about having to hold it for days during the war, or going in a bottle. Then his rant picked up when he started to complain about Heero's Gundam having a built in toilet-tube. Quatre was just getting into his rant when a thudding noise came from the bathroom. He and Catherine exchanged panicked looks as they ran in, afraid for Relena's life. Relena scowled at them from her position kneeling beside an unconscious girl on the bloody tile floor. A few feet away was the mangled body of a Preventor soldier.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Relena examined the gun lying lax in the girl's hand. "She fell."  
  
"After you pushed her? Right? The little b*tch obviously killed one of our men"  
  
Relena looked at Catherine and left the gun where it was. "Not everything is as black and white as it appears. When I walked in she was straddling him, still plummeting her fist into his face. I'd say he's been dead for half an hour. What do you think Quatre?"  
  
Quatre looked at the young girl lying in blood that wasn't her own. His voice cracked when he looked at her small figure and delicate features. "I think he raped her, and by some twist of fate she managed to kill him before he killed her."  
  
Relena walked into a stall in the bathroom. Quatre turned away embarrassed as the tinkling sound came from the stall. "I think we should bring her to Sally."  
  
"But she's still the enemy, isn't she?"  
  
"No, she's one of ours." Relena replied as she unrolled some toilet paper. "She's a Preventor's daughter." Relena didn't mention that she was pretty sure her father was the man lying dead a few feet away. With the flush of the toilet, she emerged from the stall and knelt beside the girl. Again, as if not knowing what to do with it she twirled the gun around in her hands.  
  
"Can you carry her Quatre?"  
  
He easily hefted the girl into his arms as Relena discretely tucked the gun into the hollow of her lower back. Catherine huffed out of the bathroom and held the door open for Quatre, before letting it go in Relena's face. Instead of being annoyed, or pissed off, Relena was quite amused at this little show of pettiness.  
  
~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
End of chapter four! I hope you're all enjoying this immensely. Please review.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/relenafanel  
  
If you have a Gundam Wing story you wouldn't mind if I put on my site please sent it to relenafanel@hotmail.com Please visit just for the sake of going also, it specializes in hilarious Gundam Wing fanfictions.  
  
Read my other stories:  
  
This Is Not My Day Preventor's Grapevine Clinic's Therapy Must I Kill You!? I'm Not In Love With Heero Yuy!! Valentine's Day Showdown  
  
Watch for my not-very-frequent updates. 


	5. I Would Walk 500 Miles

Everything I Do; 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena wasn't pleased that all her hard work of reaching this floor was going to be wasted by having to go downstairs again. She knew she was close to her target, she could sense the nearness of his soul.  
  
Heero was gritting his teeth as he stared the opposition in the eye, through the curtain of his chocolate sun-kissed hair. He knew he would never lose his natural soldier talents if this life-style kept up. He barely felt the backlash of his gun as it fired into its mark and he continued jogging down the hall at a brisk pace- not even slowing as he shot a target.  
  
Yes, he was good, the best even, and that's why Heero Yuy knew she was out. He could feel her fear, her pain, and surprisingly her confidence. He knew she would find him eventually, as long as she kept alive. She had to live. had to.  
  
Relena stared at the scene surrounding her. Her hand came up and covered her mouth as she held back tears. How could one of the most vital women in the world be dead? She considered Noin her sister. She couldn't be dead- there was no way. Relena had just drank coffee with her that morning while Noin teased her that she was becoming an old maid.  
  
Now she didn't have a sister to share the news of her marriage with. Her brother didn't have a wife. The universe was without one of their strongest warriors. It was such a waste.  
  
Relena, with eyes that refused to see, walked over and knelt beside her mentor and wept. She clasped her hand over Noin's already cool hand and tried to compose herself.  
  
"Heero proposed to me today, just like we joked about this morning, or was it yesterday. I wanted you to be my maid of honor, but I guess that won't be happening. I'm sorry, of all people you're the last one who deserved to die." Her voice was barely audible through the tears. Everyone surrounding the two felt their hearts break a little more. Relena pulled a blanket over her head respectfully but the man from the next bed stole it claiming he was cold and it wouldn't be any good to someone pushing up daisies.  
  
"God Damn It!!" Relena slammed her fist into Noin's stomach and strode out of the room.  
  
Duo stared at the corpse and his jaw dropped. What the heck!! He tried to get Sally's attention as Hilde ran out the door after Relena.  
  
"Uh, Sally." He was ignored. "Sally?"  
  
"What! Can't you see I'm grieving over here?"  
  
"But the deceased just spit something up. When Relena punched.." He was rudely pushed out of the way as Sally hopelessly tried again to revive her friend.  
  
Hilde caught up to Relena's long strides as she started to climb the stairs.  
  
"Relena, stop." Her hand was roughly shrugged off the blonde's shoulder. "For heaven's sakes, don't do anything reckless."  
  
"Reckless? Reckless!? The woman I considered my older sister is dead, my life is in turmoil, I have no clue where my fiancé is, and I'm getting a blister, you want me to be in control?"  
  
Hilde stepped back from the fury emanating from her friend's eyes.  
  
"Screw your control. I'm going to find Heero, or die trying." She continued to walk up the stairs. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Hilde muttered that this was an improvement from the work-oholic Relena, but why couldn't the girl ever just be normal? They walked up the stairs lost in their thoughts of war. Couldn't it all just be avoided with the undertaking of peace everyone wanted, but couldn't seem to accept?  
  
Relena sighed in relief as she pushed her back against the wall perpendicular to the corner holding the door to the roof. It would only take a matter of seconds before she could see Heero's face, before she could feel the sense of security that emanated from him.  
  
She peaked around the corner, not assuming she was safe for a moment; it was the careless who were killed first. It startled her that so many people were gathered at the door. If they thought they were trapping Heero on the roof, they had another thing coming, she grinned as she reflected on the time he had survived the fall from the hospital. 3 floors would be nothing compared to that.  
  
She pulled the self-detonation devise out of her pocket, causing Hilde to goggle. "Are you crazy? Just because you can't get to him doesn't mean you have to commit suicide. I'm sure there's another way up there. Don't kill us." She ended in a whimper.  
  
"There probably are other ways, but this one's the easiest way." In quick movements Hilde had trouble following Relena had pushed the button and threw it towards the group of men. It arched through the air then boinked one of the men on the head before falling to his feet.  
  
Relena grabbed Hilde and flew sideways to get out of the way of the heat and flying debris of the explosion, but none came. "Damn, it figures with my luck it would be a dud."  
  
Around the corner a man bent down and poked the weapon. "Dude, you dropped your stick." *poke poke* The detonation devise blew up in a flash of red-orange light. Breathing through her teeth to inhale a minimal amount of smoke, Hilde peeked around the corner. Relena had already gotten up and was now perched on the edge of the gaping hole she had created in the floor.  
  
Relena walked back towards Hilde, and the raven haired girl was just about to suggest they get to the stairs by ladder from the floor below when Relena turned back around. Hilde amusedly wondered what the petite blonde was going to do when Relena ran and jumped over the yawning hole in the floor.  
  
Bracing herself for a crash, Hilde watched her best friend seemingly fly over the fissure and land on the stairs 3 diagonal meters away. Muttering that she knew no one who was normal, Hilde walked over to the side of the gap and looked down with a whimper.  
  
"Your choice Hilde, stay or jump."  
  
From above Heero smiled his evil little smirk when he heard the explosion. So she had made it to him after all. He had never doubted her strength from the beginning, but he was just starting to understand how far it would go. It hadn't taken him long after he started this battle to figure out they were parachuting from planes, and into the castle walls. So he had come up here to pick them off one by one at the root of the problem.  
  
She jumped. For a few terrified seconds she soared through the air, and she could feel her body slowly descending as she began to fall. Well crap, she wasn't going to make it. Hilde tried not to panic as she envisioned herself falling face first to the stone floor below.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
End of chapter five! I hope you're all enjoying this immensely. Please review.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/relenafanel  
  
If you have a Gundam Wing story you wouldn't mind if I put on my site please sent it to relenafanel@hotmail.com Please visit just for the sake of going also, it specializes in hilarious Gundam Wing fanfictions.  
  
Read my other stories:  
  
This Is Not My Day Preventor's Grapevine Clinic's Therapy Must I Kill You!? I'm Not In Love With Heero Yuy!! Valentine's Day Showdown  
  
Watch for my not-very-frequent updates. 


	6. Original Sin

Final chapter, do not kill me if you don't like it. Remember Heero proposed. have fun, and review.  
  
  
  
Everything I Do; 6  
  
Hilde jerked to a halt mid-air and looked up amazed to find Relena grasping her arm. The blonde was dangling from her knees from the jagged edge of the stairs. A droplet of blood ran in a straight line down her thigh from where a splinter had become imbedded into the back of her knee.  
  
"Thanks Relena."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, I have no clue how I'm going to get up." Hilde looked down, then up and wondered how she got herself into these messes. As Hilde was trying to plot ways to use Relena's hair as a rope, Relena had come to a conclusion. She let go of Hilde's arm and swung up into a crouching position.  
  
Sprawled on the floor below, Hilde rubbed her sore bottom as she looked up at Relena. "Gee, thanks a lot. You could have warned me."  
  
"Sorry, you're just lucky you didn't fall all the way down."  
  
Hilde winced as she got up. "Yeah, for all the good that did me. It still hurt a heck of a lot."  
  
Relena shrugged and her hair twirled around as she turned to climb the stairs. Hilde regretted not grabbing onto a handful of it as she looked around for a way to climb to the roof.  
  
Heero had begun to worry moments before he heard her light footsteps on the stairs. He snorted as he picked off another idiot attempting to jump on the roof. Dimwits.  
  
"Heero." Relena dashed across the roof and jumped so that her legs entwined around his waist. In this seductive position she tangled her hands in his hair and dragged his mouth down to hers. His mind was screaming for him to resist her nibbling on his bottom lip, but his heart, or libido was already giving as good as it got. He slipped his hand under her blood-splattered top to cup her breast.  
  
Well damn! He could feel himself go hard as she molded against him. He knew in his gut they were both going to die if they didn't stop, but for once he just couldn't find the willpower.  
  
A voice came from the megaphone in the plane above. "Surrender Yuy, Peacecraft, come out and put your hands where I can see them."  
  
He turned to the pilot of the plane. "What the heck are they doing down there? I can't see a thing, I forgot my glasses again."  
  
Amused, the pilot tried to control a snicker. "Well sir, I'm pretty sure she's coming. He'll probably be along quite soon if things continue the way they are going."  
  
"Where are their hands? Are they where I can see them?"  
  
"Well, uh, I don't know if you want to see them."  
  
"Are you sassing me?"  
  
"No sir! It's just that I don't think this is a good time to be threatening them."  
  
"What do you mean its not a good time? This is war, you subordinate. Now tell me your reasoning!"  
  
The pilot leaned over and murmured something in the irate man's ear. "Oh, well we can wait, but the moment they're done." He pounded his fist into his palm then shook his hand, muttering the word 'ow.'  
  
It didn't take Heero long to feel the breeze on his back, but it took him a moment to realize it wasn't caused by the fact his shirt was now lying a few feet away. He dragged his mouth away from Relena's throat and looked into the sky.  
  
Shit!!  
  
He yanked her top down to hide her from view of the pervert with binoculars, and the man lowered them and once again lifted his megaphone.  
  
"ATTENTION FOOLS, YOU ARE NOW MY *coughsexcough* PAWNS." He went on for a few moments reciting demands. Relena decided she had enough of this charade and picked the laser out of her pocket. The highly charged beam cut right into the engine and blew the plane out of the air. Her hopes of getting back on the ground with Heero were dashed as the nearsighted man jumped out of the plane and grabbed onto the edge of the roof.  
  
"Help me, my pawns." He called trying to scramble up as they both looked on in amusement. He finally rolled over the side to find Relena and Heero necking again. This was just too easy. He was raising his gun to rid the world of two hormonal idiots as he was shot in the chest. He collapsed to the ground with a grunt and curse as his bladder let go.  
  
Relena and Heero stopped for a moment to look at the man who had shot. He perched himself on the edge of the roof and crooned, "I have avenged my transvestite lover." As he/she jumped to the ground.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"I have no clue." And so they went back to getting busy. A panting Hilde reached the roof a few moments later, asking if she missed all the fun. She picked up the microphone and asked for the surrender off all enemy troops. It was finally over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo switched off the television and stretched his legs. "Man, that was awesome."  
  
Wufei grumbled that the weak onna got all the good parts.  
  
Noin snarled that she was dead the whole way through.  
  
Hilde pouted as she rubbed her butt.  
  
Relena and Heero didn't appear to be coming up for air anytime soon, but surprised everyone when Relena lifted her head long enough to ask. "So do you think it will be a hit?"  
  
"Yeah, people will line up for blocks to watch you fictionally kill someone."  
  
"But it's for a good cause."  
  
"Yeah, orphans from around the universe will benefit from the money we raised for their welfare."  
  
"It's a pity we couldn't do more."  
  
Duo beamed and held up a piece of paper. "That's why I contracted a sequel."  
  
Various swear words and threats were tossed his way, (along with a roll of toilet paper, a china figurine and a used condom that he didn't want to know where it came from.) but the message was quite clear. Duo was a baka who was going to die very soon.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
End of chapter Six and of story! I hope you're all enjoying this immensely. Please review.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/relenafanel  
  
If you have a Gundam Wing story you wouldn't mind if I put on my site please sent it to relenafanel@hotmail.com Please visit just for the sake of going also, it specializes in hilarious Gundam Wing fanfictions.  
  
Read my other stories:  
  
This Is Not My Day,  
  
Preventor's Grapevine,  
  
Clinic's Therapy,  
  
Must I Kill You!?,  
  
I'm Not In Love With Heero Yuy!!,  
  
Valentine's Day Showdown,  
  
Watch for my not-very-frequent updates. 


End file.
